Scarred
by TheVividTruth
Summary: We can hear everything that goes on around here. The screams, the whips, the cries in the middle of the night. You would think we were dead by now, but we're both familiar with this. I know I am. Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark talk about Katniss Everdeen


This is my FIRST EVER Hunger Games fic.

I hope I did well, this is just a Peeta/Johanna fic, no romance.

And there are** major Mockingjay **spoilers.

Enjoy and** PLEASE REVIEW** :)

* * *

I watch her as she she moves throughout her cell. Her body shivering from the water and the electroshock's we were put in, scarred with bruises on her neck, her forearms and all the way down to her legs.

She's muttering something softly, probably going crazy. One light in her cell flickers as she moves up and down, facing the walls, touching them and thinking of something. Then she starts her pacing all over again. It's like she is trying to figure out how to get out of this place. If that will happen, or can happen?

I look at her from our adjoining cells. We're right beside eachother. Only bars that seperate us.

We can hear everything that goes on around here. The screams, the whips, the cries in the middle of the night. You would think we were dead by now, but we're both familiar with this. I know I am.

The Capitol seems to have everything in their own hands. In charge of everything, of course, they are the capitol, being wealthy. They have all the power. There is no peace, if people know what peace is. I've never lived in peace.

There is one person in charge. The person who can kill people with a snap of his fingers. A person who is heartless and cold. A person who can change things.

One person can change so much.

I think of _her _and how much I love her. She could change so many people and make them feel so loved. She's strong...a hunter. A hunter always has his or her own prey. Her prey being the Capitol. I know her well enough, that she'll come and save us and then take everything in her own hands and will not let anyone stop her from getting whats she wants.

I look back at Johanna and remember the girl from the Quarter Quell. The girl who had stripped down in front of Katniss and the others, trying to tease her, but it proved to me that Katniss was the most pure and innocent from all of them. Johanna was the one who had dug deep into Katniss's arm to remove the tracking chip the Gamemakers had put into her.

I had remembered watching her in the Hunger Games a few years ago, as she tried to be affected by fatigue and weakness, showing she was the most weak, but ended up being a vicious killer, strong, sly and ended up winning the games at only 15. She reminds me of Katniss.

"Why do you hate her?" I ask and walk towards the bars that seperate us and sit down infront of them. This is the first time we have talked, even after we found out Enobaria was set free, while we were being tortured.

She looks at me, her eyes beautiful brown eyes, red and puffy...she smirks. I look at her shaved head, which once was short brown hair, but now bald and pale. I ask the question again. She doesn't speak, but walks toward the bars, turns around to face the other side and sits.

"I heard you once_ Peeta_" Her voice sounds bitter and destroyed. I wince as she says my name, which makes the bones in my body ache. I look at her back, the blood that seeps through her ripped shirt she is wearing. The same one from the Quarter Quell. I see her spine, it looks like a bumpy road on a hill, never ending.

"You do know I saved her life" She says and I don't smile. This only reminds me of the day we were apprehended, when we were sent to the Capitol, where we only get meals twice a day, and can only bathe once a week. Where torture is the number one priority. I don't blame anyone, but myself for everything that has happened and will happen.

"I don't_ hate _her, I don't particularly like her. All of her "romantic" drama with you...and god knows whoever is kissing her lips at the very moment". She pauses and turns around, she's trying to make me angry. I know she wants me to leave her alone, but I can't. I need to talk to someone. I know the Capitol is doing something to me, there trying to kill me, they want me dead so Katniss will have nothing to fight for.

I try to yell, but look at the cement on the ground instead, trying hard not to prove her wrong, but I have nothing to prove because I know she is right.

"Are you going to cry lover boy? Well don't, I don't want the Peacekeepers and Snow to think your a little boy who needs his mother's hand to hold, you'll probably get us killed anyways" I look at her and glare. I never did appreciate my mother. She had my brothers, and then me, the boy who could only bake cakes and lift up flour bags off the floor. I had my father, he taught me to respect everyone, even if they had that bitterness in them.

But right now, I don't really care for what my father said. Respecting everyone gets us no where. Look at us...look at Johanna. People are afraid of her, because she can stand up to what's right, yet that got her no where either when Snow wanted to use her, yet she refused and he killed her parents and everyone else she loved. Maybe doing nothing was better than doing something.

"Just because you don't have anyone to love, doesn't mean you need to bring all your anger onto other people", I tell her standing up clenching my fists. I'll pick up a fight, get my anger out.

My head starts to pound and I bring my hand up to my temple, squeezing my eyes shut, but then opening them, as the pain goes away.

She stands as well, still holding my gaze with the same glare on her face. Fire.

"I'm not _here_ to pick on a fight. I'm _here _because of you and that _girl _had to act like lovers to get sponsors from the viewers. Well guess where that got you, and the rest of the tribute winners. I'm here because of Katniss Everdeen" She stops and puts her hands on the bars for support and looks at the ground, not meeting my gaze.

"The girl I'm jealous of, the girl who pities me, the girl who started this war and will end it. I'm here because I have no family, I have no sense of respect and I will fight for what's right. I'm here representing District 7 and the people who will be dying in the future. I'm trying to be a hero, but will always be nothing. I'm here because dying is the only option right now" She turns and slowly sinks to the ground.

"I'm here because THIS BLOOD, the blood that pumps in my body, will be the last thing I'll see".

There is a silence after her words, the only thing that I can hear is the soft muttering she is making. I know she isn't bitter. She doesn't have anyone left, so she needs that little bit of extra protection from the outside world. She has no one but herself to depend on.

I sit down on the cold hard ground of the cell, and lay my body down, letting fatigue take over me. My head starts to pound again, and I put my hand over my temple. I squeeze my eyes shut and let a few words spill out of my mouth.

"When, will it stop?" I ask about the pain in my head, or was I talking about something else? Johanna doesn't answer me, she is still quiet. I think about her dying all of a sudden, but then I hear her talk, her words so quiet, you would have to sit right beside her to hear what she had said, but I catch it.

"It will stop, when it begins".

* * *

**Review, Review, Review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
